


Confessions of a Nude Model

by Child_of_the_Dark_Ones



Category: Naruto
Genre: But No Cheating, F/F, F/M, Het, Shika's totally down with it, Smut, Yuri, it's all good, it's mostly ShikaIno just with InoSaku on the side, short chapters unless I change my mind, there is mention of what Ino did when she was underage but no detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones/pseuds/Child_of_the_Dark_Ones
Summary: Ino Yamanaka loved sex. She loved flaunting it. She loved teasing for it. She loved doing it. And it loved her.Vignettes of Ino in the life of a nude model. ShikaIno. InoSaku.





	Confessions of a Nude Model

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where I'm going with this but think of it as snapshots of Ino's life as a cam model. And I'll update as inspiration strikes.  
> And while this is both ShikaIno and InoSaku, it's mostly the former. I want to do both, but there probably won't be any threesomes.  
> Have fun! :)

**Confessions of a Nude Model  
** Chapter 1: Introduction.

 

Ino Yamanaka _loved_ sex. Everyone knew it. Everyone accepted it. Even her parents, who'd tried to convince her at an early age that just touching another boy would make her burst into painful sores and bites, just like her allergic reaction to bees had. Well, they were fine with it _years_  after finding out that she'd actually slept with the next door neighbour's daughter a few times in order to circumvent this horrible affliction she was supposedly going to contract. Then they were all for her liking _boys_.

But, she had already decided she liked them both by the time she hit puberty. She just didn't tell them that. She couldn't help it if she was irresistible to _everyone_ , after all.

Ino had blossomed early in her teen years, developing breasts at eleven, legs that went on forever at twelve, got eaten out for the first time on her thirteenth birthday, and then lost her virginity to the school hottie a few days later; subsequently, she also had several pregnancy scares before graduating from high school, but only the first time was due to her own incompetence. The second was an accident--the condom broke. The third time was a fling who told her he’d suited up when he _hadn't_.

The bastard.

On the flip side, the scares had at least taught her to not only be more careful about protection, but also about who she bestowed the right to fuck her senseless; she needed a better screening process. But she was well known by the time she graduated; Ino's favourite nicknames for herself, from her admirers, were 'Angel Legs' and 'Hot Sauce'. They were definitely going on her epitaph so no-one would ever forget.

But back to her point.

Ino Yamanaka _loved_ sex. And it seemed almost poetic that her longest standing job was now as a Nude Model. Well, a Nude Model who mostly just took her clothes off for her internet fans. She'd started by posing nude for artists, and then upgraded to the raunchier, more invasive style when her boyfriend finally agreed to be her camera man as a compromise (since he wasn't exactly excited at the idea of her fondling herself for the entertainment of others).

Shikamaru Nara had a reputation for being lazy but he was anything but lazy in the bedroom. Not the kind of guy she’d given a second look before, life with Shikamaru opened her up to a whole new world of sex. It was the day day, she’d found him perusing the profile pictures of models on Instagram that she got the idea in her head to go viral.

It was her opinion that most men--no matter their age--thought of sex as a right, not a privilege. They wanted everything for nothing and loved being teased. She wanted to tease them. She wanted to be their dirty thought as they fell asleep at night, no matter who lie in bed next to them. They were more vocal than the women who followed her, more invasive, but she loved it. Ino loved them all. That's why she did it.

And for the money, of course. At least at first.

At first, she teased them with pictures of her in lingerie, stills of her pussy covered in only a thin layer of material; Ino also made a point of keeping her face away from the camera.

For the longest time, anonymity was her confidence. She'd never been ashamed of her body--just worried someone in her real life would recognise her.

That was, until, her high school sweetheart--the girl who'd been her best friend, neighbour, and lover--came back into her life.

Sakura Haruno was also an open and publicly known Nude Model.

It was a small world.

So, after much discussion with Shikamaru, Ino decided to follow suit, uncover her webcam, and signed up to a Strip Cam website. Before she knew it, taking her clothes off for money while smiling at the camera instead of shying away from it was the norm.

Ino smiled at that.

She loved sex. And it was only natural that she got paid to do it.

She licked her lips, threw back her head and cried as the familiar feel of her fingers squeezing her clit made her body shudder. She parted her legs further and shifted to give a better view to her webcam; her viewers loved it when she wiggled her arse as she fucked herself.

Oh yes.

This was the life.

**#**

 


End file.
